


Opposites

by mus



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Relationship Status: It's Complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mus/pseuds/mus
Summary: A meeting.





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> idk really. i had an idea and had to write it down.
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE**  
>  if non-detailed descriptions of skin conditions and the like, or vague allusions to pseudo incest make you uncomfortable, this is probably no the fic for you.

A thick mist was rising to fill the air as morning sun approached, warming the chill of the forests surrounding a secluded meadow. It was an odd place, if only for this while, with the other half of it threatening to overgrow so fast it might swallow a careless wanderer into a tangle of aggressive vines, and the other half struggling, with only a few stubborn tussocks holding onto life. At the meeting point in the middle a dragon with keen eyes might have seen the duo of magical energies mingle in confusion, as if trying to overbear the intrusion, but failing almost on purpose.

But no dragon would approach this place, not now. The air was thick with distrust, hope, anger, relief. Most dragons found the presence of a single deity overwhelming with how they seemed to amplify all the magic and feelings around them; very few would intentionally look for a meeting of two, let alone any more than that.

Plaguebringer picked at her skin absentmindedly. It wasn't always so itchy and full of pustules, but the presence of certain someone had pushed her elemental energies to overdrive, causing all sorts of curious outbreaks.

"Will you stop that. It is _disgusting_."

"Why thank you _, sister dear_ ", she threw back at her brooding companion, making sure to tear open a particularly large boil on the side of her neck as she did so.

Gladekeeper glared at her, clearly none too pleased.

"We should be leaving before I get a hay fever on top of everything", Plaguebringer noted, glancing at the overgrown wildflowers that were just starting to open up their petals at the touch of sunlight. _Might be interesting, though. Can't recall the last time I dealt with that._ "I don't think our host would be happy with us lingering here any longer than necessary."

Shadowlady had been... _gracious_ enough as to allow them to meet on relatively neutral ground. But they both knew that the hospitality wouldn't last forever.

They rarely met each other at all, and the occasions when they were alone were even scarcer. They had been the natural — _hah!_ — opposites since they came to be, but something had always been pulling them together.

They had fought for so long. Even after the creation of dragonkind and the deities becoming more secluded due to the need to look after their children, Plaguebringer and Gladekeeper had held onto their rivalry; more so than any of the others.

It had gone on for a long time, both standing their ground, neither yielding no matter what.

Then, on one quiet night they had met in silence.

It had been odd, just existing in each other's company. Odd, and fairly comfortable, once the initial awkwardness passed. Afterwards they had gone their separate ways, spitting insults and empty threats at each other until losing sight of one another. Had they not, that meeting would have left them even more confused than it did.

Long time had passed since then. They never really talked about why they had decided to meet again, and then again; each time slowly pushing the limits of how close they dared to go. Wherever they met, they left their marks on the land they walked, their meeting point becoming a visible testament to the confusion that hang in the air.

Lady Beardy stood up abruptly, the leaves of her wings and crown shaking like Old Windy had hurled by with a breeze.

"My forest needs me. Farewell."

She turned to walk away, not waiting for a response. Plaguebringer stopped her picking, watching as the foreign yet familiar magical aura retreated.

As the almost blooming flowers on the other side of the meadow started threatening to wilt, she left.


End file.
